L O V E O N W A R D
by ZeroxNina
Summary: INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE FINALLY MARRIED BUT THINGS CAN GO WRONG WARNING MAJOR LEMON!


**LOVE ONWARD**.

Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome and inuyasha stayed in the position the were an hour ago when inuyasha and kagome were now married. They were In a hugging in love position. Kagome looked up to inuyasha

"inuyasha I love you so much!" she gazed saying into his eyes he bent down and kissed her

"I love you to always." He stroked her hair.

6 MONTHS LATER…

Inuyasha and kagome were in kagome's house

"say inuyasha have you ever considered having a child with kagome?" asked kagome's mother

"honestly I don't know? I never really thought of it…"inuyasha said

"you might want to consider kagome's feelings to.

THAT NIGHT…..

Kagome lay there in her bed with inuyasha snuggling close into him kagome looked up to see inuyasha deep into thought.

"inuyasha?" she asked

"oh?... what kagome?" he asked

"are you ok?" she asked worriedly

"yeah im fine…" he fake smiled and gave her a soft kiss only lead to another. He layed her down on the bed and kissed, nibbled, and licked her neck he discarded her shirt throwing it off to the side and began kissing her stomach and chest and threw of his shirt kagome couldn't resist and roamed with her arms over his masculine chest. He then carefully took of her bra and licked her chest she was enjoying with pleasure.

"inuyasha…"she moaned he smirked bringing his lips to meet hers once again.

"I love you inuyasha." She whispered

"I love you too kagome." He kissed her hard almost bruising her lips.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Kagome woke up and felt something swell up inside of her she ran to the bathroom and puked.

inuyasha soon woke to the noise and looked over to see kagome puking he rushed to her side.

"Kagome?! Are you ok?!" he asked worriedly

"im fine just a little nauseous." she replied weakly smiling.

"are you sure?!" he asked

"yeah im ok inuyasha." She smiled and he walked out to get dressed.(later while at the mall) kagome took a quick step away from inuyasha to visit a shop then came right back when she got back she saw a crowd of women and teens surrounding inuyasha and got pissed

"inuyasha!..." she furiously said

"wait what kagome is that you?... oh shit kagome don't come on they surrounded me!" inuyasha pleaded

"SIT BOY!" she yelled he slammed strait into the ground

Once all girls left from the pummeling he asked

"did you get what you needed?"

"yeah now lets go." She smiled walking hand in hand. And as soon as she got home she raced into the bathroom and locked herself in it after waiting two minutes she looked at the results the fell to the floor inuyasha heard the thump and rushed over to the door

"KAGOME?! Are you ok?" he asked opening the door to see her smiling with tears she looked up to inuyasha

"I im pregnant." she smiled at him he fell down to hug her

"oh kagome!" he hugged he tight

"what happened?" her mother asked alarmed

"kagome's pregnant!" inuyasha smiled

"what oh my god such great news!" she came and hugged the two.

"congrats!" she yelled

"what's with the commotion?" asked kagome's grandpa

"kagome's pregnant!" announced her mother

"oh my god! I must be haven my illusions again!" joked her grandfather

"grandpa!" kagome screamed and chased him around but then out of nowhere she collapsed.

She woke to the sound of inuyasha's calm voice he was stroking her hair softly

"kagome…." He said louder than a whisper but softer than a normal voice

"inu…Yasha?" she asked

"shhhh im right here." He whispered she snuggled in closer to him tightening his arms around her.

"I love you kagome!" he whispered into her ear and then playfully nipped her earlobe.

"mmm…inuyasha!" she moaned he succeeded down to her neck kissing her neck and shoulder adding a lick or two. Her hands wrapped around him tightening her grip clutching glops of his red kimono. He took her shirt off and slowly kissed her body but in a second a knock on her door sounded which imedietly caused him to stop then a voice said

"kagome are you awake hunny?" it was her mother "uuugggghhhh! Your mom has terrible timing!" inuyasha groaned. Kagome giggled then buttoned her shirt back on and answered the door.

"hi mom im feeling much better now thanks." She smiled then out of nowhere her mood changed

"_**MOM THAT'S RUDE WE WERE HAVING FUN AND YOU INTERUPTED**_ _**US!"**_ she yelled angrily

"wow her mood swings came faster than I thought!" her mother smiled

"wait what?! Mood swings?!" inuyasha asked out of terror

"don't worry it just comes with pregnancy it'll go away once the child is born." Her mother smiled then left the room kagome turned around and a swing hit her

"inuyasha…." She moaned and got down on fours making a sexy pose. Inuyasha didn't really mind about this type of mood swing. He walked over to her and pulled her into a rough kiss he quickly pinned her to the floor.

Half way when both lovers were half naked. kagome snapped out of it and was back to normal and realized inuyasha was squeezing her breasts a little to hard she winced he was kissing her neck also. he looked up to her

"kagome?" he asked

"when did this start?" she asked

"oh I guess the mood swings over." He scratched his head

"wait what?!" she asked

"you had a mood swing wich caused you to act all sexy and stuff which I didn't really mind….." he was cut off by fuming kagome

"inuyasha….." kagome fumed

"wait kagome no I wont say it aga…"

"SIT BOY!" she yelled causing him to smack into the ground but not noticing that she was pinned under him she was crushed with him. He noticed her body and went into worry

"KAGOME?!" HE asked worried

"don't…. worry…im fine…"she stammered then got up seeing that she wasn't harmed he was relieved. Then she froze

"kagome?! Are you ok?" he asked even more worried "im fine but the baby just kicked." She smiled

"really?" he asked excited

"yeah here." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach and the baby kicked again he smiled in delight

"awwww! Soooo cute!" he gently kissed then location then looked up and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"inuyasha...i lo" kagome was cut of the sound of Sango yelling of course for only one reason this whole time kagome and inuyasha walked into the living room where stood an irritated Sango and a slap marked red face miroku as usual. Sango turned around to see kagome with an unusually large stomach

_**KAGOME AND SANGO'S CHAT…**_

"K Kagome your not ….. are you?!" she asked smiling kagome looked at inuyasha smiling and then looked back to Sango

"yup Sango I am 3 months!" she squealed sango ran over to kagome then spilled

"me to!" she jumped up and down

"no! seriously you actually did that with him?" kagome asked surprised Sango blushed hard.

"um…. Yeah" she murmured

"wow!" she said enthusiastically

_**INUYASHA AND MIROKU'S CHAT….**_

"Wow the girls are awfully jumpy! Miroku smiled

"yeah I guess they would be since the two are pregnant." Inuyasha growled

"WHAT?! KAGOME IS PREGNANT TOO?!" miroku asked in shock

"yeah so what she 3 months." Inuyasha asked confused and insulted at his sudden shock. "So whats so shocking?!" asked inuyasha with the angered mark twitching on his forehead "n nothing I just never though … you would turn out to be lecherous." He smiled mischievously inuyasha smacked him hard making him fall "your not the person to talk you lecherous monk!" inuyasha still had his foot on the monks back kagome walked up to him crouching down to see the monks red face

_**END OF INUYASHA AND MIROKU'S CHAT…..**_

"hello kagome." He croaked "hello miroku." She smiled half cheerful half irritated as much as inuyasha "you know you should put a subduing charm on the monk as well." Inuyasha looked at kagome who was nodding along with shippo, Sango and kirara. "So in never got to ask what are you two doing here?" asked kagome "um we came to take you guys back to the feudal era to rin and sesshomaru's wedding!" inuyasha and kagome had shocked looks on their faces "I never knew sesshy would like way younger girls!" inuyasha said shocked "I never thought rin would be the type to like older men!" kagome also shocked scratched her head "actually no rin is the same age as seshomaru when she was young a spell was placed on her by a guy whom she rejected. And after seshomaru kissed he the spell broke she's tall with really long hair like yours kagome and is really pretty!" Sango explained "WOW! that is so romantic ill go pack." kagome cheered and ran into her room. (5 minutes more like 5 hours later…..) kagome ran out of her room and jumped into the well with inuyasha.

_**In kaede's hut…. **_

Kagome stepped out wearing a long pink dress with studded diamonds and pink heels diamond dangling earrings and a pink strap purse. Inuyasha looked shocked "wow! kagome you look stunning!" he smiled Sango walked out wearing a fuchsia mini dress that ended at her knees wearing 2inch black pumps and black diamond earrings and a carry on fuchsia purse. Miroku looked at Sango goo-goo eyed "WOW! Sango you look sexy hot did kagome give you that dress?" he asked "yup." She smiled and walked hugging his hand. Inuyasha and kagome were holding hands. They entered the party building and saw rin kagome ran to her being friends and all she hugged her "omg! Rin you look really stunning gosh who knew you were older than me?!" she asked laughing "I know right I didn't remember anything about the spell until seshomaru broke it." Rin exclaimed "wow! rin congrats! When did the coldhearted demon turn soft hearted?!" kagome asked shocked "actually I don't know a week ago he just blurt it and kissed me!" rin asked shocked seeing how weird that was "wow I never expected it!" kagome smiled inuyasha walked up to kagome " careful kagome don't get to excited you might faint again." He said holding her hand then rin stared at kagome's stomach "kagome?! You aren't….. are you ?" she asked "yeah 3 months!" she smiled "with inuyasha?!" she asked "yup we got married only a month ago." Kagome explained "what?! you didn't invite me?" she yelled "im sorry I was ganna but then you guys were off somewhere and I couldn't find you so we headed back to my time." Kagome explained. "Oh well then great we can get together an look at baby stuff and nursery's!" Sango cheered "oh great!" the boys moaned


End file.
